Days and Nights of Eden
by yaba
Summary: {Pre-Lost Son} CalleighTim. Life seems perfect. She's got a cat, a great job, and a boyfriend who's an incredible cook. But Calleigh knows that in her life when it rains it pours...


Days and Nights of Eden

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Cal/Tim

Spoiler: Pre-Lost Son

Song: "Kite" by U2 (All You Can't Leave Behind)

Something  
is about to give  
I can feel it coming  
I think I know what it is

Taking one last look at the white stone, Calleigh Duquesne turned around and proceeded to take the long walk to her car. She ignored the frequent holes her stiletto heels had made on her way there, and avoided softer ground until she made it out to the cement.

Observing the damage, she shrugged to no one in particular and continued to her car. The yellow Jeep stood out conspicuously in a line of plain sedans, and for a second she empathized with her car. In a city like Miami Calleigh felt like a yellow jeep, with her blonde tresses and green eyes.

Like her friend, Detective Salas, most of Miami sported long ebony curls and dark eyes. Calleigh avoided thinking about sticking out like a sore thumb and opened her car. All she could think about while getting accustomed to the driver's seat again was going home and seeing her cat, Marsala.

I'm not afraid to die  
I'm not afraid to live  
and when I'm flat on my back  
I hope to feel like I did

Just imaging curling up besides the orange fur ball brought a rush of warmth through her body, and ignoring the biting cold of the late October evening, she took her blonde hair out of its elastic and smiled as she felt it billow behind her.

She probably looked like a rainbow peering through a rainy day on a highway full of plain sedans…

When Calleigh pulled into her driveway she ignored the yellow Ducatti parked discreetly in the corner of her garage. She looked around the neighborhood that she called home and decided to leave the car out of the night. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and blindly reached for her purse in the backseat, and the groceries she picked up on the way before she stopped by the cemetery.

Ignoring the reason why she came there, not really wanting to own up to her actions after such a tiring day, she walked the four steps to her front door, unlocked it, and inhaled deeply the scent of something delicious.

Out of nowhere Marsala lazing meowed and Calleigh once again ignored the damage her expensive heels were doing to the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Something smells impeccably arousing." She teased, and the cook turned to greet her. She couldn't help but smile when their eyes met and he stepped closer toward her, ignoring whatever was simmering in the pan.

And hardness  
it sets in  
you need some protection  
the thinner the skin

Placing down the stirring stick, he wiped his hands on the front of his apron and motioned toward the table, where a bowl of tossed salad stood besides a bottle of Merlot.

"I made your favorite." He said gingerly, awaiting her reaction, and Calleigh's smile widened.

She felt something soft curl against her leg and leaned down to scoop Marsala into her embrace,

"Did you hear that baby? He made Chicken Marsala, do you think he deserves a kiss."

The cat stretched lazily and licked a spot on Calleigh's shoulder.

"I think that's a yes." Tim spoke from across the room, breaking the spell Marsala held over her owner.

"You don't get to assume, you're biased." Calleigh argued, but nevertheless placed Marsala back on the floor and walked over to her boyfriend.

"You're the man of my dreams." She said playfully and kissed him on the lips lightly, lingering for a moment in his arms before the intense simmering and spurting at the stove called for his attention.

"Go change, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Tim's hand dropped from her waist and Calleigh turned around, making her way out of the kitchen and simultaneously getting out of her leather jacket.

Hanging it on the coat rack that she bypassed on her way inside, she migrated to the bathroom and proceeded to take off all her make up, which these days proved to be simple and quick. Every since Tim entered her life, she hadn't had the need to put tons of make up on to cover up what he called her natural beauty, and slowly she began to agree with him.

I want you to know  
that you don't need me anymore  
I want you to know  
you don't need anyone  
or anything at all

A few swipes across her eyes, and her mascara deteriorated leaving smooth long pale lashes, unsuccessful in hiding her huge green eyes any longer, and running her hands under the warm stream of water, she splashed some on her face and once again felt warmth spread through her entire body.

She brushed her tangled tresses and pulled them into a high ponytail at the top of her head, and exited the bathroom.

She passed by the kitchen and caught the sight of two steaming hot plates toppled with zesty chicken and mushrooms in a sauce she could taste on her tongue, it exhilarated her senses and pushed her to change faster.

First went her Marc Jacobs shoes, that she frowned at when she saw that spots of dirt covered the heel, and she silently made them a promise they'd be cleaned tomorrow morning. Realizing that she'd been putting of a ton of things till tomorrow didn't bother Calleigh as much as it should've and she changed out of her jeans and also left them in a pile on the floor.

It didn't seem to bother her that lately she was becoming a slob, and she pulled on a pair of old sweat pants and a god awful Tulane University generic t-shirt that she couldn't let go off even though the Tulane scribbled across the chest in elastic lettering was now T l ne. Calleigh exited her mess of a bedroom and once again tasted the wine sauce on her tongue.

In the living room she heard voices and guessed that it was the television. She was right. The scene before her also exhilarated her senses. Tim was lying on the coach, one leg stretched out and the other resting on the floor. The coffee table was cleared and their dinner was served on coasters and two glasses of wine stood proudly besides the salad bowl.

Marsala purred at the television and Calleigh noticed for the first time they were watching Letterman and he was interviewing Reese Witherspoon about her new movie.

"C'mere Marsala." Calleigh called to the feline, but she didn't move, so the blonde walked over to the coffee table and picked up her glass of wine.

Tim snapped out of his reverie, and took a napkin off the table, "Dig in my love." He said in a singsong voice, imitating god knows who.

Calleigh giggled and sat down besides him after making a sound of satisfaction from tasting the wine.

Who's to say where the wind will take you  
Who's to say what it is will break you  
I don't know  
Which way the wind will blow

Tim ignored his wine glass and placed a helping of mixed greens besides his chicken, before cutting some of the mushrooms and taking a forkful into his mouth.

"Excellent, if I might say so myself." He gloated for a second, but a lingering one, as he watched Calleigh taste his cooking, as if for the first time.

She closed her eyes in pure ecstasy and chewed methodically, finally after what seemed like hours, she tasted the delicate wine sauce and it was as orgasmic as she pictured it before.

"Bravo, you've once again succeeded beyond my expectations. I love you." She said to him with a smile full of unadulterated bliss, as she popped another mushroom into her lovely mouth.

Tim watched her in amazement for a second and then smiled back.

"You better love me." He answered back, and added, "But leave some room for dessert."

With that their conversation stilled as Letterman sounded through the room and the content purr from Marsala ripped through the biting cold of the evening…

Who's to know when the time has come around  
don't want to see you cry  
I know that this is not goodbye

Calleigh woke up really early. The sun hadn't risen over the ocean filled horizon when she met the first waking hour. She turned on her back, and felt a stirring on the foot of the bed, and then she felt a warm tongue on her arm.

"Marsala." She whispered through the darkness and looked at the alarm clock at her nightstand.

"Marsala don't do that, you're going to wake Tim up and it's his day off today." She hissed at the cat, but the usually intelligent feline didn't seem to mind her disturbance, as she nuzzled herself between the two lovers.

"Too late, I'm already up." Speed rose on his elbows, and frowned at the kitten, "I'll make the coffee."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and pushed him down, "Lay back down even coffee can't save me at this ungodly hour."

Speed gladly joined her back on the bed, glad that Marsala jumped off the bed and settled on the carpet.

"Oh look you scared her off." Calleigh frowned, but Tim was too infatuated with her to care about the feline. He began kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point lavishly. Calleigh allowed herself a moment to relax into her boyfriend's arms and that moment seemed to last long than she expected because pretty soon she was in a compromising position, and she loved every minute of it.

Tim stared into her eyes, searching out the enigmatic jade irises in the darkness of their room. Her grasp on him called out urgency, and neither understood why. Calleigh met his eyes and the look exchanged between them fell into the rhythm that their bodies gyrated to. Wrapping her legs around him lazily, Calleigh pulled Speed into one final kiss before they broke apart, none too happy about the separation but both knew it was needed.

It's somewhere I can taste the salty sea  
There's a kite blowing out of control on the breeze  
I wonder what's gonna happen to you  
You wonder what has happened to me

Calleigh felt the comforter stick to her damp skin and she scooted closer to Tim, to prevent the violent chill coming from the window, from violating her body. His breathing came back to normal and he looked at the alarm clock.

6 30.

Sleep was no longer an option and he draped his arm over Calleigh hoping she would go back to sleep and he could sneak out of the room, maybe go back to his place. She had work today anyway.

Just when her breathing evened out and Speed thought he could make a quick escape without disturbing her, Calleigh spoke,

"I went to Ray Caine's grave yesterday."

Tim resisted asking her why the hell she went, and it came out in a smoother tone,

"Why?"

I'm a man  
I'm not a child  
a man who sees  
the shadow behind your eyes

He kissed her shoulder in assurance that she wasn't too insane to do something like that, but the hesitance in his voice gave him away for sure.

Calleigh turned over, and looked at Tim for a moment, before averting her gaze to the ceiling.

"I don't know why." She mumbled, but knew Tim wouldn't let her off the hook so easily.

"A normal person doesn't just go to a cemetery for no reason."

"Well, I'm not normal. I have a drunkard for a father, a delusional psychopath for a mother and a boyfriend who I don't deserve." Calleigh exclaimed in self-pity, and Speed hadn't mentally prepared himself for the outburst.

Calleigh leaned back away from him, on her side, refusing to look him in the eye after self-combusting like that. It seemed so unnatural for her to be that emotional but in light of recent events, such as her father's proclamation that he was divorcing his mother and going back into his dangerous profession, Calleigh couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before someone she loved ended up in the same position as Ray Caine. Even in the plot besides him.

"It's just hard for me to be optimistic about being a cop okay? I know every time I lend a hand in putting a criminal away I make twice the enemies I had before, and I just happen to wonder sometimes when I'll be at the end of the check out line."

Did I waste it  
Not so much I couldn't taste it  
Life should be fragrant  
Rooftop to the basement

Tim's heart broke when he felt a sniffle rip through the otherwise silent room. The sun had chosen that god-forsaken moment to burst through the blinds and spread light through the dim room.

He was upset himself that his angel had to contemplate such horrible thoughts and endure such pain and he was even more upset that he couldn't offer her the right amount of solace because just like her he'd been wondering about that too.

Laying a hand on her shoulder, he pulled her closer to him, forgetting about escaping,

"I don't have the answers to all your questions but I can tell you for sure that you haven't even entered the supermarket, so don't worry about the check out line ok?" He kissed her temple and felt her relax against him.

Calleigh nodded and closed her eyes, hoping to catch a few minutes of shuteye before she had to get up for work. Tim was a man of very little words, but when he did say something, Calleigh took note of it, but the words he didn't say left her wondering a lot more.

_"What about you?" _She wanted to ask_, "How long have you got?" _

The last of the rock stars  
when hip-hop drove the big cars  
in the time when new media  
was the big idea  
what was the big idea?

End


End file.
